Danger
by sometimes.all.you.need.is.one
Summary: Little did they know the were still in danger. Major JIBBS AND Tate with Hints of McAbby AU this story is dedicated to Famouslastwords14
1. Chapter 1

The two women made their way into NCIS building and into the elevator they made their way up to the bullpen where they knew team Gibbs was.

When the elevator doors opened they stepped out they saw Agent Gibbs, Agent McGee, Agent DiNozzo and Officer David.

They turned the corner and walked into the middle of the desks everyone looked up to see who was standing there. When the two women looked around all they could see was three pairs of eyes looked at them and three mouths opened agape.

"OMG"

"OMG"

"OMG" all of the men breathed.

At that moment the elevator doors opened

"OMG I DON'T BELIEVE IT" the bouncy Goth screamed

"Jen" Jethro breathed.

"Kate" Tony Breathed.

Director Vance stepped out of his office to see what all of the noise was.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" Bellowed Vance and Ziva

Jenny ran into Jethro's arms it felt so right to hug him again she had missed him so much when she had "died".

Kate Jumped into Tony's arms and kissed she had been waiting to do that for ages even before she "died.

"YOUR BACK" The Goth screamed everyone had forgot she was there.

Jenny and Kate turned around and pulled Abby into a group hug. No one had noticed that Ziva had grabbed her stuff put a note on Jethro's desk and left.

Once they had finished the hug they both went and hugged Tim.

"Where have you guys been?" Tony asked still a bit in shock to see the love of his life and his boss the person he looked up to the most standing right in front of them.

Kate and Jenny settled down to tell them the whole story how when Kate had been shot by Ari The FBI thought it was best if they put her into a safe house she stayed in the safe house while two FBI agents brought food to them.

When Jenny had died the FBI knew that something was going on so they took her to the safe house. Once Jenny had meet Kate they had become great friends looking out for each other Kate was very happy to have someone else to talk to other then herself. They found who try to kill Jenny so they let them both go home.

"wow" Both Jethro and Tony, Tim and Abby breathed in unison.

In the directors office.

Director Leon Vance was on the phone two to women.

"They are back" he said into the phone

"But we killed them" the woman both replied.

"The Job isn't done yet get here now they are going down" Vance said into the phone.

Half an Hour later Jenny, Kate, Jethro, Tim and Abby and now Ducky all in the bullpen still celebrating.

That was until the lights went and they heard a gun cock.

Little did they know Jenny and Kate were still in danger and now team Gibbs Abby and ducky were to.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

"**What the hell was that" asked Jenny after getting over the shock of the lights going out while still slinging to Jethro.**

"**I think the lights went out" Tony replied whilst holding Kate.**

"**No shit Sherlock" Glared Kate looking up at him from where her head rest on his chest.**

"**I think Jenny was talking about the fact the A GUN JUST CLICKED" Screamed Abby who was being held by McGee.**

"**Very good Miss Scuito" Said a voice from behind the group.**

**The whole tem jumped and tuned towards the voice.**

"**Who are you?" asked Tony**

"**What do you want?" asked Jethro**

"**Don't hurt us" said Mcgee**

"**How did you get in here" asked Jenny**

"**Go away" said Kate**

"**How do you know my name" asked Abby**

"**Aww you don't recognize my voice I'm hurt I am you boss after all." Said the Voice**

"**Leon" asked Jethro.**

"**And don't forget about us said a familiar voice from behind them.**

**The Whole team spun around and gasped at who they saw standing there.**

**To be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

".god" breathed Tony and Jethro in unision.

"Hollis" Jenny said shocked

"Jeanne" Kate said ignoring when everyone turned to look at her.

"How do you know her?" Tony asked

"Jenny told me" Kat answered while Tony tuned around to glare at Jenny.

WHACK

"don't glare at her Dinozzo Hollis, Jeanne what are you doing here?" He said after hitting Tony on the back of the head

"We are here to finish what was started you see Jenny should be dead." Hollis stated with a slight smirk on her face.

" You were the one who tried to kill her she did nothing to you guys." said Abby.

"She mad Tony fall in love with me if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be heartbroken and Kate well I don't know what Tony sees in you." she finished with a smirk.

"I am so sorry but we had to catch a killer I didn't know you would fall in love and Hollis I did nothing to you I offered you a job" Jenny said holding onto Jethro.

"You knew Jethro and I were together and you were jealous. You hated the he loved me more than you that he was happy with me not you." Hollis spat and the whole team glared at her.

"Ok I wasn't jealous I knew you and Jethro were together he chose to beak up with you I just want him to be happy." Jenny said hugging Jethro to her.

Everyone turned around when they heard the door to the stairwell slammed and they realised while Jeanne and Hollis where talking the rest of the squad room had been evacuated. They saw Ziva standing there. They turned back around to realise Jeanne, Hollis and Leon had gone.

"Ziva what are you doing here" Mcgee questioned.

"I'm here to help you get out Jenny do you still remember the code to MTAC." Ziva questioned her old friend.

"yes if it is still the same then yes I remember." Jenny answered.

" but the power is out you can't get scanned in" Tony stated.

"There is a keypad to put a code in if the power is out." Jenny answered.

"Ok I have a plan." Ziva said as they all snuck up the stair to MTAC.

To be continued…


End file.
